Shadow Kuchiki
Shadow Kuchiki (シャドー朽木 Kuchiki Shadow) Is a Shinigami in the Soul Society. Appearance Shadow has black hair with blue eyes. Her eyes are rare to find. Her eyes change depending on her emotions. She is also seen wearing alot of make up, mostly eye liner and eye shadow. She wears the normal Shinigami atire, also wearing a black cloak that goes down to the ground. It has two leather slips for her to put her Zanpakutou in (She welds two seperate blades, both making an X on her back when they are both there) She also carries around two extra powerless Katana's, and they go on her hips. No one knows which ones are powerfull and which ones are not, they just have to guess. She wears black high heal leather boots. And she also wears gloves that go up to her elbo. Personality She has a rather weird personality. She has Bipolar Disorder, and she can either have a nice or mean personality. When she first met Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime, she was rather nice. But when Ichigo said something about her parents she flipped and grabbed her Zanpakutou blades and was ready to attack. Ichigo asked where she got them so quicktly and she ran her hands along where her others are and he looked surprised. Rukia looked at her, and Orihime looked scared. Shadow's evil side came out and she just wanted to attack everyone. So, having Rukia there, she got Ichigo;s Gigai body out of the Soul and he was in his regular Shinigami form as well. Shadow looked at him confused, but just walked away, not wanting to have to deal with him. History Shadow was a Soul Reaper many many years before she met Ichigo and the gang. She was around when the Vizards were Captains and Lieutenants. She was in Squad 11 when Isshin Kurosaki was the Captain, and she was moving around from Seat to seat until she finally became Lieutenant. She lived in the Rukongai District alone, after her mother died after a few weeks of giving birth to her. Her history is very blury. But she can remember most of it Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Shadow had a mission along with her father, Byakuya Kuchiki, and his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, to bring her sister, Kuchiki Rukia, back from the Human world. When they got there, she saw Ichigo and she was was wondering how he got Shinigami powers if he is just a human. They found Rukia, and Shadow decited to stay back for a little while, getting permission from Byakuya of course, and Ichigo told her that she can stay with him for the time being. She met his father, isshin Kurosaki and when he was about to "Flirt" with her, she looked directly in his eyes and said his name and he freaked out, remembering her, and he dragged her into the kitchen to talk. They talked for a while and he found out that she was his old Lieutenant, he asked her how things were going and she said that things are ok and she asked if Ichigo knows about him Isshin being an old Soul Reaper and he said no. Shadow then meets Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu. They talk to her but they get bored and she goes to Ichigo;s room, and sees another girl in there, plus two of Ichigo's friends. She can since they all have good amount of Spirit energy but she dont say anything. She sences a Hollow on its way and her little pager goes off and she jumps out the window. She gets out of her Gigai and she has all four of her blades and everyone gasps at how many she has. She kills it in a single hit and she goes back into her Gigai. Soul Society arc When Ichigo decited to go to the Soul Society, she helped him get in a little, but when he got through the gate, she said that he has to do the rest by himself. When Ichigo was saving Rukia, Shadow tried to stop him but he didnt listen. She told him that its either saving Rukia, or dye trying. He went to go save her and she was going to fire one of her blades but Byakuya held her arm back from firing and told her to stop, and that he would take care of him. She agreed and stayed out of it. Shadow was watching the fight between Byakuya and Ichigo and she felt a dark Spirit energy, acutally three of them. She looks behind her and she sees Aizen Sosuke, Kaname Tousen, and Gin Ichimaru. She drawed her swords to them but she got attacked out of the blue and passed out from so much blood loss. When they departed to Heuco Mundo, she saw them go up and she got up and screamed, and threw her non-powerless blades at them and they crumble when they hit the yellow shield the Menos put on them. She later then passes out again and wakes up in the 4th Division Barroks with Retsu Unohana, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Byakuya looking over her to make sure shes alive. She does not wake up for three days. Bount arc (Anime only) N/A Arrancar arc Shadow had a thing going on that she joined the Espada and became the Number one Espada. She went with Grimmjow, Luppi, Yammy and Ulquiorra to the human world. After she watched Ichigo and Grimmjow fight, they all went back to Hueco Mundo. When Shadow was there, she fought Grimmjow and lost. She fought Ulquiorra and lost, then she fought Nnoitra. There isnt much known about her in the Espada, all that is known is that she lost her possision and got her powers taken away. Zanpakutou Unknown Tales arc (Anime only) Shadow and her Zanpakutou, Tsuinraikouhashi, comes out of her blade and one of them is very sweet, and the other is rather rude, The nice one, named Lightning (Her blade is Lightning based Element) tells Thunder all the time to be nice and they fight eachother. When the Zanpakutou fight, Shadow knows how hers fights so she really didnt take any hits and she deteated them rather quickly and got them back. Her Zanpakutou by them selfs are very weak so she knows their weak spots. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist - She can weld her Zanpakutou really well, both in Shikai and Bankai form, some people say, she can handle it better than a Captain. Kidou Expert - Her Kidou is not that high but she can preform them with out saying an Incantation, and fire them well with out them geting out of control. High Spiritual Power - She has high Spirit Energy, and when she wants too, she can hide it very well and let it out little by little when she gets mad. Zanpakutou Tsuinraikouhashi (Twin Lighting Edge) Its a double bladed regular Katana's with a black and purple hilt *Shikai - The command is Strike the Sky (ストライクスカイ Sutoraiku Sukai) When the words are said, a lighting storm begins to start and lighting begins to strike in several places. One lighting bolt flys down and almost hits the person she is fighting. Her blades shatter and she looks like she is weaponless. Then, her Shikai begins to take form. Her Shikai is either a rather large double bladed Scythe, or two of the same Scythes with the handle as a long staff like rod for lighting : Shikai Special Ability *Second Form (Second Shikai) - Her blade has a second Shikai form for when she trains other people so it wont go so hard on them. The second Shikai form is just like her other one, but its a staff with two Scythe type blades at the end, which has a crack down the center where she can crack it and make it into two seperate staffs. It also has the same powers but the energy is weaker than her regular Shikai form. Bankai - San Koudou no Enma (地獄の3つのステージ3 stages of Hell) Her Bankai has three forms too it, but she rarly uses it : Bankai Special Ability *Tsugi no Kodou, Rangu - (First Stage, Rings) One of three forms of her Bankai. Once she says the name, several purple rings begin to form in the air and light up (They HAVE to charge). Once the ring (s) brighten, she is able to relese that power into a Small or rather large Cero attack. If the attack dose not hit, the ring shatters and will not come back unless she deactivates her Bankai and starts all over again. *Ni Kadou, Kusami - (Second Stage, Chains) Second of three forms. This attack conjures several sets of chains and they conbine with the rings and they begin to light up (They have to charge too). Once both the rings and chains are lit up, she releses them and the chains can be sent in with the attack, to grab her opponent and Electrocute them with great volts. *Kinjareta Koumo, Uta no Konosu - (Forbidden Stage, Strike of the Kill) Last of three stages. Shadow only uses this as a last resort. This attack has the power to destroy anything in its path. Both her electric chains and rings begin to intertwin and again, charge. Once its charged, its let off automaticly and the chains circle around the attack to make it stronger and for it to be surounded by electrocity. Relationships Shinigami Isshin Kurosaki Shadow and Isshin were in the same Division together for many years, they would talk about anything and he would help her when she got cought up in fights. When he had to leave to a different Division, she was lost until she got her new Captain. When she saw Isshin in the human world, even thought she really didnt like him not, her eyes lit up and just wanted to hug him to death. Ichigo Kurosaki When Shadow found out that a human had Shinigami powers, she thought she was lied too until she saw him for herself. She has a little crush on Ichigo, but she will not tell him. Their relationship together is rough and not really known that well but they have one. Yoruichi Shihoin Shadow and Yoruichi have a little thing together, along with Soifon, they have a little girlsome going on and they all like it. Shadow comes to Yoruichi if she needs help with anything or anything with love or something, because she knows that she will help her and tell her how to handel them. Soifon They get along really well, they have their fights like normal friends do but they resolve them after a day or so.